What If
by John Silver fan
Summary: What if Padme joined Dooku in Attack of the Clones? Alternate for Episode 2-6.
1. Joining Dooku

Padme trembled slightly before man in front of her. The elderly Count Tyln Dooku.

"Now, senator, I have told you the truth of the Sith Master in control of senate. Will you join the Seperatisits?"

Padme swallowed.

"Yes," she said, his voice hoarse.

Dooku handed her a glass of water.

"This should help your throat."

Padme was surprised and suspicious.

Why was this man, this murderer, being so kind to her?

She took the glass and drank it.

"Now then, my lady, come with me. The other Seperatists leaders are waiting."

The young Nubian followed the Count to the meeting room.

Nute Gunray nearly a heart attack when he saw her.

"What is she doing here?! Jango, kill her!"

Jango Fett didn't move.

"I take orders only from the Count, viceroy."

Boba stiffled a laugh at the embarassed look on Gunray's face and approached the elderly man with his father and bowed.

"My lord," Jango said.

"Jango, Boba," Dooku returned, placing a hand on Boba's head as he passed him.

Boba looked up at his father with a smile, knowing he had been accepted by the elderly Count, and Jango returned the smile, happy that his client had accepted his clone son.

"The execution will take place shortly," another leader said.

"Good," Dooku said, though he didn't mean it.

_I hate my job. Force, I hate my life._

This thought would never be said aloud.

*************

Dooku was relieved and worried as he watched the battle droids be destroyed by the Jedi. He watched as several Jedi, many of whom had been his friends and allies, fall before the heavy fire.

Jango soared towards Mace Windu, and Padme gasped softly.

Dooku bit back the automatic urge to warn the Council Member and kept his grip on Padme's arm.

Boba joined the Count and senator to watch his father.

Jango engaged Mace in a short battle before he was decapitiated.

Dooku allowed his jaw to open some in shock at Mace's action, and he felt the shock and grief from Boba beside him. After a moment, he managed to put his free hand on the boy's shoulder.

This wasn't good. It never was.


	2. Battle on Geonosis

Padme clung to Dooku as the speeder bike sped across the desert with a Republic ship in pursuit with Obi-Wan and Anakin on board with some clone troopers.

The tall Count's body shielded Padme from the wind, and she listened to the two fighters attack the Republic ship only to be attacked by another ship, carrying Master Yoda.

Dooku growled softly and sent his speeder bike to even greater speed, becoming a little short of breath at Padme's death-grip around his waist, but he gave no complaint, allowing the senator to cling to him in order to stay on the bike. He flew into the hangar and pushed Padme towards his ship.

"Get on board."

He was stopped by Obi-Wan and Anakin.

_I don't have time for this._

He turned upon the Jedi Knight and his Padawan.

Anakin charged only to be thrown into the wall by Dooku's Force Lightning.

Obi-Wan glared at the Count.

"Foolish boy. Now, Master Kenobi, be a good lad and back down."

Obi-Wan scowled, looking rather similar to his late Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, and Dooku's heart twisted with sadness.

"Not a chance."

Dooku sighed. He had no desire to kill Obi-Wan, or Anakin for that matter, no matter how much the Chosen One made his blood boil.

Padme could only watch as her Jedi friend fought Dooku, recalling how his Master met a fate not too different than what he could face if he slipped.

Dooku cut Obi-Wan's shoulder and thigh, sending the young Knight to the ground. He prepared to strike the final blow but was blocked by Anakin.

Anakin summoned his Master's fallen lightsaber to his left hand and clashed with Dooku wielding two lightsabers.

Dooku cut one lightsaber in half then cut off Anakin's right below the elbow and threw him back against his Master's prone figure. He deactivated his own lightsaber, put it away, and started to his ship. He stopped when he heard and sensed Master Yoda.

_Not now._

He stifled an irritated groan.

"Master Yoda," he said, turning to face his old Master.

"Count Dooku," the little Jedi returned.

Dooku glared at his former mentor.

"You've interfered with our plans for the last time."

He send several object flying towards Yoda with the Force, but Yoda stopped every single one of them and threw them to the side.

"Strong you have become, Dooku. The Darkside I sense in you."

"I've become more powerful than any Jedi, even you."

Dooku sent an attack of Force Lighting towards the little Master, and Yoda stopped it with the Force and sent it right back.

The man blocked it and tried again, only to fail.

"Much to learn you still have."

Dooku scowled.

"It appears that this contest cannot be won by our knowledge of the Force but by our skills with a lightsaber," he said, activating his lightsaber.

Yoda took out and activated his own lightsaber.

Padme watched as Dooku took a stride or two and leaped towards Yoda, somersaulting in the air as he did, a feat unbelievable for anyone, let alone an elderly man such as himself.

Yoda leaped forward with a cry and clashed with his old Padawan.

Their clash was titanic, though it lasted for only a moment, before they were hammering each other with incredible attacks.

Padme watched as the two greatest swordsmen in the galaxy, who once fought side by side as master and Padawan then as Jedi brothers, clashed in the frenzied dance of a battle that would quite possibly lead to the death of one of them.

Yoda was a green blur, his lightsaber flashing as he leaped to and fro, somersaulting over Dooku, hammering down blows upon his former apprentice, though none met their mark.

Finally, knowing he had to get away, Dooku sent a large pillar falling towards Obi-Wan and Anakin.

Yoda instantly stopped his assults and went to the aid of his fellow Jedi, calling on the Force to the stop the pillar, and Dooku took the opportunity and escape, dragging Padm the rest of the way onto his ship and blasting off for Coruscant.


	3. A Gentle Side of the Count

Dooku walked around the gardens in Theed, admiring the beauty as well as searching for Padme. He soon spotted her by one of the large fountains with her parents, Ruwee and Jobal, her older sister, Sola, and her nieces, Ryoo and Pooja.

Ryoo, the older girl, was nine, and Pooja, the younger girl, was five. Ryoo had straight brown hair, and Pooja had curly brown hair. Both girl had brown eyes. They were wading and splashing around in the fountain while the adults were talking.

Dooku watched them for a few moments, feeling a little envious. Having been a Jedi for most of his life, he'd never been able to have a family. His closest friends, Master, and Padawans had been the closest thing to a family he'd ever had.

The Count shook his head, pushed aside those thoughts and feelings, and quietly made his way towards the Naberrie family.

"Greetings, my lady," he said, making them all jump, except for the girls, who merely gave him a quick glance before returning to their play.

"Hello, Count Dooku," Padme said.

Dooku a bit of irritation in her voice but ignored it.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all," Ruwee said in the same tone his daughter had.

Again, the Count ignored it.

"Dooku, these are my parents, Ruwee and Jobal," Padme said, motioning to her parents.

Ruwee and Jobal gave him a curt nod, and he bowed politely.

"This is my older sister, Sola."

Sola repeated her parents' gesture, and Dooku bowed again.

"And these are my two neices, Ryoo and Pooja."

Ryoo and Pooja now stopped and turned their attention to the tall, elderly man before them.

The Count gave them a warm smile and bowed.

"Charmed."

The two girls giggled, got out of the fountain, and sat on the edge of it, looking up at the man. Ryoo them saw his lightsaber hilt.

"Are you a Jedi?" she asked.

He smiled slightly.

"I was once a Jedi, but I left them years ago."

"We love the Jedi. There's a story told about them all the time as school," Pooja said.

Dooku couldn't help but smile a little more.

"Oh? What story are you told?"

"When two Jedi helped save our planet. Auntie Padme was in the story, too, and she was really famous!"

Padme blushed at little as her older niece's enthusiasm.

"Yeah. One Jedi was called,... uh... Qui-... Qui-Gon, I think," Pooja put in, "He was killed by a Syth."

"That's not what it was called, Pooja," Ryoo said.

Dooku's smile widened a little more.

"A Sith, children?"

"Yeah!" the two girls exclaimed.

Dooku felt himself becoming rather calm as he spoke to the girls. It wasn't very often that he got to speak to or even be around children.

"You know, I trained Qui-Gon."

The girls looked at him in surprise.

"You did?!"

He smiled a little more as their reaction.

"Yes. He was a truly great Jedi."

"Yeah. He's famous here at home," Ryoo said.

Dooku felt a bit of pride fill his hreat at the knowledge that, in such a short time, Qui-Gon leave such an imprint of a world.

"Would you girls like to hear more about him?"

He was sure that the smiles that came to their faces could have even lit up the Darkside itself.

"Yeah!"

This roused a chuckle from all the adults.

Dooku sat down on the edge of the fountain, and the girls got up from their places, went over to him, and sat on either side of him.

"Okay. We're ready."

He smiled and began to tell them about Qui-Gon, of how he took him as his Padawan, of their time together, f Qui-Gon's habits, hobbies, skills, strong points, faults, and everything else that he could think of.

He had only been telling his tale of his first Padawan for a minutes and already even had the adults captivated.

Padme was captivated by his tales and shocked, a little confused, and impressed by Dooku's attitude. He had been, surprisingly, willing to open to the girls and had acted very different than what she was used to seeing. She was beginning to think that perhaps there was hope for him to change for the better. She knew that she was seeing a gentle side of the Count.


	4. Dreaming of Him

_The humming, red blade ripped through his right arm just below the elbow, and he fell to the ground, too exhausted and in too much pain to keep fighting. The offending red blade was now aimed at his chest to strike the final blow. Just as it started to come down, he rolled away and threw himself off the ledge, giving himself to the death-drop fall to the ground of Coruscant below._

"No!" Padme cried as she sat bolt upright in bed.

She looked around the room, panting and sweating. There was a knock on the door, and she looked just and C-3PO came in.

"Mistress Padme, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, 3PO," she said, now that her heart rate and breathing were back to normal and the sweating had stopped.

There was a brief pause.

"I must say, Mistress Padme, you have us all quite worried. What do you see in these nightmares that troubles you so much that it makes you unwell?"

Grateful that Anakin/Vader was gone on another mission for Palpatine, Padme decided that if she told anyone here about her dreams it was 3-PO.

"3-PO, you have to swear to me that you will never ever tell anyone, not even Anakin or the Emperor, what I'm about to tell you," she said, looked the droid in the face.

"You have my word, Mistress Padme."

She sat on the edge of the bed, and 3-PO carefully sat beside her.

"Okay."

She paused for a moment and sighed.

"I keep dreaming about Tyln."

"Count Dooku? Why would you dream of him, especially after all he's done to you?"

Padme thought for a moment.

"He changed, 3-PO. I'm not sure how much he changed, but he did change. He became kind to me, began requesting things of me instead of demanding, and he did his best to protect me whenever needed because he wanted to protect me for me, not for the Confederacy. He grew more gentle and compassionate, and I could see that he truly cared for me. On the way to Palpatine's office, he stood up to the guards for me. When we only knew Anakin as the Assassin, Darth Vader, who attacked and captured us, he did his best to protect me from him. When the truth was revealed, I could see and sense that he regretted the things he'd done. He refused to kill me and attacked Palpatine. I don't know how I know this, but I know that he attacked Palpatine in an effort to try to stop the plans he had helped make and set in motion, in an effort to save the Republic. I can't stop thinking about him."

Padme reached over to her nightstand, took the curved, bloodied, lightsaber hilt from it, held in her hands on her lap, and looked at it. She didn't need to be Force-sensitive to see that so much of Dooku was etched into it.

Elegance of its curved handle was like the elegance of the Count, the scratches in it were like the scars of his sins that Dooku bore with shame towards the end of his life, the blood on it was the blood he had shed in his last noble fight, a fight to try to save when he helped begin to destroy, and there mostly likely many other things, but she couldn't see them.

She held it close to her chest, feeling a bit of comfort as she held it.

A Jedi's lightsaber was his life, so, in a way, Dooku's life was now in her hands, and she vowed to never let it go.


	5. Changed

The sounds of Coruscant seemed like they were miles away, the hard ground under him could hardly be felt, and the pain of his severed arm seemed to hardly even exist. He lay there in the alley he had collapsed in, awaiting death. He was too weak, too tried.

A small hand suddenly touched his face, this touch felt as it truly should be, right there, warm on his cheek.

"Welcome home, Tyln," said a familiar voice, though at the moment he couldn't quite place it.

Strong hands pulled him to his feet and took him to a ship, where he was laid on a bed in the sick bay. Everything went still and silent as he slipped into unconsciousness.

When he awoke, finally opening his eyes, he found himself still in the sick bay, but the ship was still and silent. Only the medical machines made noise,

An IV was in his left arm, and an oxygen mask was over his mouth and nose.

"Finally awake you are."

He looked to his right to see Master Yoda sitting on a stool beside his bed. He tried to speak but was unable to. He hesitantly reached our towards his mentor with the Force.

/_Master?_/

Yoda smiled.

"Safe you are now, my old Padawan. Far from Coruscant are we."

/_Padme?_/

The little Jedi's smile faded.

"In the hands of the Emperor she is. Rescue her we will in time."

/_In **time**?! Master, who knows what Palpatine and his apprentince, Darth Vader, are doing to her!_/

Yoda sent calm, soothing waves through their old training bond, and Dooku calmed down some.

"Need you for the rescue I do. Heal you must first."

/_Yes, Master._/

**************

Dooku looked over when he heard the doors open to see Master Yoda, a medical droid, and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Count Dooku?!"

Obi-Wan turned to the little Jedi.

"Master Yoda, surely you can't be serious! He's our enemy!"

Yoda gave Obi-Wan's shin a good whack with his cane.

"Ow!"

Dooku smiled under the oxygen mask.

"Our enemy he is no longer! Our ally now he is. Valuable he is. Changed he has. Need him we do, so question Yoda you should not!"

Obi-Wan bowed, looking rather embarrassed.

"Yes, Master Yoda. Forgive me."

"Forgiven you are, Master Kenobi."

The medical droid had already gone to work, so all Obi-Wan and Yoda could so was wait.

***************

Dooku sat in front of Yoda, crossing his legs. Yoda looked at him.

"Healed your body is. Now heal your mind must."

"Yes, Master."

A soft knock interrupted them, and they turned to see Obi-Wan in the doorway of the ship.

"Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan bowed and came in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all," Dooku said.

The Knight looked at Yoda.

"Master Yoda, Senator Bail wishes to speak with you."

"Speak with him I will. Meditate, Tyln, you will."

Dooku bowed his head.

"Yes, Master."

After Yoda had gone, Obi-Wan looked at the Count, who had begun meditating. He sensed the Living Force in him as he had sensed it in his Master, Qui-Gon.

"You may sit and meditate as well, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan smiled. Dooku was very much like Qui-Gon, or rather, Qui-Gon was very much like Dooku. He sat on mat in front of Dooku that Master Yoda had been sitting on and began to meditate as well.

****************

"Personally, I still don't see how we can trust him," Bail said as he walked through the gardens of his home with Master Yoda.

"Question Yoda's jusdgement do you?"

Bail looked at the little Jedi Master.

"No. I question the Count's character."

"Changed Tyln has. Haunted by the Darkside he is but back to the light he has come. Change completely he cannot and will not. Changed for the better he has."

Bail wanted to believe Yoda but still wasn't so sure.

"What has changed him?"

Yoda looked at him for a moment.

"Love."


	6. Together

Padme couldn't believe it. Dooku was alive! He had rescued her from Coruscant and was taking her back to Serenno along with Master Yoda, who had fought against Palpatine but failed to destroy him.

Two months passed, and Padme's pregnancy with Anakin's child was just starting to show.

She and Dooku were sitting on the edge of a large fountain in the garden of his estate, taking one afternoon. Suddenly, he slipped something into her hand.

She saw that it was a small box.

"Go ahead and open it, my dear."

She opened it and gasped in shock. In the box was a beautiful, diamond engagement ring. She looked at Dooku.

The Count smiled, went down on knee in frong of her, looked into her eyes, took a deep breath, and slowly let it out.

"Padme Amidala,... will you marry me?"

Padme's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Tyln, I... yes! Yes I will!"

She threw her arms around him and kissed him happily.

***************

There was knock on the door.

"Are you ready, Padme?"

"Yes, I'm ready, Obi-Wan."

The Knight came into the dressing room and stared for a moment.

"You look beautiful, Padme."

She blushed.

"Thank you."

He offered her his arm.

"Lets go."

She slipped her arm around his, and he walked her down the aisle.

Padme smiled when she saw Dooku standing at the altar, dressed in rich, white robes, his hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. She and Obi-Wan part at the altar, Obi-Wan taking his place as best-man.

"If only my family was here," Padme whispered as Bail approached them.

Dooku smiled.

"Look in the front row," he whispered back.

Padme looked in the front row to see Ruwee, Jobal, Sola, Ryoo, and Pooja. She gasped softly and looked at Dooku. Dooku smiled.

"I arranged for them to come. I knew you'd want them here."

"Thank you."

Padme hardly heard what Bail was saying. She was focused on what today would bring.

Dooku took the ring from Obi-Wan, giving him a quick smile, and slipped it onto Padme's left ring finger. Padme took the other ring from Terra and slipped it into Dooku's left ring finger.

"With the sacred kiss, you are wed."

Dooku and Padme smiled and kissed, and everyone cheered.

*************

Padme hugged her family members happily, and Ryoo and Pooja, much to the surprise of everyone watching, even hugged Dooku.

*************

"Now it's time for the bride and groom to cut the cake."

They cut a piece from the wedding cake and carefully picked up a chunk of it.

"A sweet for my sweet," Dooku said as he carefully fed Padme the piece in his hand.

Padme smiled.

"A bit of sugar for my sugar," Padme said, causing everyone to laugh a little.

She fed the piece in her hand to Dooku, making sure that most of it got smooshed around and on his mouth, and everyone laughed at that. Dooku chuckled, pulled her close, and kissed her, getting it all over her mouth as well.

"Now we're even," he said after the kiss ended.

He handed her a napkin and took one for himself, and they wiped off their mouths.


	7. Fighting Vader

Senator Bail Organa and Jedi Grand Master Yoda watched Obi-Wan Kenobi and Tyln Dooku clash with Darth Vader again and again, and Bail didn't need the Force to see the anger and hatred that Vader had for the two Jedi, especially Dooku.

Dooku and Obi-Wan fought well together, covering each other. Obi-Wan attacked high, and Dooku struck low. Vader blocked and avoided their attacks.

The Count began to take out his grief of Padme's death on the young Sith, hammering him with powerful blows. One shook Vader's limbs as he blocked. His focus turned fully to the Count, and Obi-Wan was forgotten.

The Jedi could do nothing but watch the vicious fight between Dooku and Vader.

As they locked blades, Vader caught sight of the gold wedding band on the Count's left hand.

"You _married_ her? You _married **my**_ angel?"

Dooku smirked and pushed the young man away from him.

"Yes. In the end it was _me_ she loved, _me_ she chose, _me_ she married."

Vader charged, but his attack was parried with ease.

"I became what you were, and you have become what I once was. She was terrified of you. There are not fit to be spouses or parents, and _you_are one of them, Anakin Skywalker. Sith feel no love, compassion, or mercy. You shall fall farther than I did as a Sith," Dooku said.

"Shut up!"

Vader brought his blade against Dooku's with great force, but the Count stood his ground.

"Tell me where she is!"

"She's someplace where you can never reach her. She suffered enough in life, let her rest in peace," came the sorrowful reply.

The Sith flew into a rage, and Obi-Wan charged in to help Dooku.

Together, they beat him back. Obi-Wan cut off his left arm, and Dooku slashed his legs. Each unable to strike the killing blow, they left Vader.

Dooku and Obi-Wan bid goodbye to Bail and Leia, Padme's newborn daughter. Then Dooku and Yoda said goodbye to Luke, Padme's son, and Obi-Wan. The two elder Masters went to Dagobah while Obi-Wan took Luke to Tatooine.


	8. Dagobah

A young man, strong in the Force, landed on Dagobah. He had R2-D2 with him. Startled by Yoda's voice behind him, the young man pulled his blaster on the tiny Jedi.

"Away put your weapon. I mean you no harm. I am wondering, why are you here?"

He relaxed and put his blaster away.

"I'm looking for someone."

"_Looking_? _Found_ someone you have."

Yoda laughed at his comment, and the young man questioned his sanity.

"He's right," said a baritone voice from behind.

He turned to see a tall, elderly man dressed in rust robes, with long, white hair, and brown eyes.

"Who are you, my young friend?"

"I'm Luke Skywalker. Ben Kenobi sent me here to be trained as a Jedi," the young man answered.

The elderly man smiled warmly at Luke.

"Welcome, young Luke. I am Master Tyln Dooku. You've already met Master Yoda."

"_You're_ Yoda?"

Yoda nodded and jumped onto Dooku's shoulders.

Dooku was now one hundred and three, alive by a Force given immortality, and still moved like a man _**far**_ younger.

"Follow us, my young friend, and you discuss your training."

As he followed, Luke knew that the two Jedi seemed familiar to him. He knew he had heard their voices before. But where? When?

"You've grown, Luke. Last we saw you, you were just a baby. You're built like your mother," Dooku said.

"You knew my mother?"

The Count nodded.

"I did indeed. I knew her quite well. I married her not long before you were born, though you're the son of another man."

"So you're my stepfather?"

There was a brief pause.

"I suppose. Your mother died not long after you were born, and I tend to think our marriage died with her. You have her stare. She used it on me quite often."

Luke smiled. He liked Dooku already.

"What was she like?"

"I'll tell you some other time. We're here."

Luke saw a hut just up ahead.

"Welcome. Our house this is. Here you will say," Yoda said.

As the days passed, Dooku and Yoda trained Luke to be a Jedi. He carried Anakin's final Jedi lightsaber, but the two Masters focused on his connection and use of the Force. He learned quickly, and they took him to the cave to face his Darkside.

To their dismay, he failed the trial in the cave.

Days later, while training, he had a vision of his friends, Han Solo, Chewbaca, and Leia Organa, who was actually his sister, in the hands of the Empire, more specifically, Darth Vader. He prepared to go to Cloud City to rescue them.

Dooku, Yoda, and even Obi-Wan's spirit tried to convince him not to go, but he had already made up his mind.

Dooku went with him to help and keep an eye on him.

"I'll come back. I promise," Luke told Yoda before they blasted off for Cloud City.


	9. Cloud City

The moment he set foot in Bespin, Dooku sensed Vader. He touched his lightsaber hilt, ready to fight the Sith and protect Luke from him.

They soon found Lando, Leia, and Chewbaca, who was carrying a broken C3PO on his back, surrounded by storm/clone troopers.

"Luke, it's a trap!" Leia cried as she was pushed through a door.

They followed, but the door shut, separating Luke from Dooku and Artoo.

Lando, Leia, Chewie, and the troopers turned at the sound of a lightsaber activiating.

Dooku charged, deflecting blaster shots with his 'saber. He cut down the troopers and freed Leia and the others. They rushed after Boba Fett and the frozan Han Solo.

Boba whirled upon the man his father had served, but Dooku was ready. He weapon was a red blur as he blocked the rapid shots fired upon himself and the others.

Boba escapsed with Han, and they hurried to the _Millenium Falcon_.

They stopped to get Luke, who had battled Darth Vader and lost his right hand.

Dooku looked after him in the sickbay while Lando and Chewie piloted them out.

"Dooku?"

"Yes, Luke?" the Master asked gently.

"Is Darth Vader really my father?"

Dooku's stomach dropped, and he swallowed. He paused for a moment then sighed.

"Yes. You are the son of the man he _used_ to be; Anakin Skywalker."

"He called you Lord Tyranus. Why?"

He sighed again.

"I used to have his job. I helped bring about his fall to the Darkside. As he became Darth Vader, I abandoned my identity as Darth Tyranus for the love of your mother. I fell into my own trap by falling in love with her. The Emperor used my love for her to make me fall so Vader could take my place as his apprentice. You were sent to your aunt and uncle to kept safe from him and the Emperor. I promised your mother I'd keep you safe, keep you from Vader and Palpatine, and I've failed her. You lost your hand and have learned the awful truth about your father. I'm sorry I failed to keep you safe, Luke."

The young man smiled.

"It's okay. I'll survive. You did."

Dooku smiled slightly and looked at his metal arm.

"Right now, I don't know who's attitude that is; Anakin's or Padme's," the old man smirked.

Luke chuckled.

They reunited with the rebels, Luke was a replacement hand, and a place was made to rescue Han from Jabba.


	10. Rescue

It was two years before they could finally rescue Han.

Jabba dropped Dooku and Luke into an area below, and a rancor was released.

Dooku silently cursed himself for agreeing to Luke's plan to leave give Artoo their lightsabers. He reached out with the Force and tamed the rancor. It was his to command, as long as he kept the connection between them. He began working to make it permanent when he was hit in the upper back and head with the flat side of a vibro-axe. He fell with a startled and pained grunt. The connection fell apart, and the rancor was its own again.

While it devoured the boar-like guard that had attacked the Master, the two Jedi scrambled away.

It followed, roaring angrily. It began to step under the huge durasteel gate.

Dooku saw the spikes on bottom and got an idea. He called upon the Force and slammed the gate down onto the rancor's head, killing the beast.

The entire group; Dooku, Luke, Han, and Chewbaca, were taken to be fed to the zarlacc.

"**_Any last words_**?" Jabba called from his ship, yanking Leia away from the window.

Dooku stepped forward, his aura noble and fearless.

"This is your last chance! Surrender of die, Jabba!"

Jabba and his guests laughed.

"**_Put him in_**!"

Dooku gave Leia a two-fingered salute, jumped, grabbed the edge of the plank, and leaped high into the air. Artoo shot the two lightsaber hilts up, and Dooku call them to his hands.

They burst to life as he landed, one red, the other yellow-green. He cut down the guards and gave Luke his 'saber.

"Dooku!" Luke cried in warning.

Dooku turned as he was knocked off his feet by Boba. He leaped back up and countered the bounty hunter's next attack, striking his jet pack.

Boba screamed as he fell into the deadly jaws of the zarlacc, and Dooku looked away in remorse.

Inside the barge, Leia used her chain to choke Jabba then blew up the barge. Safe and all together again, they went their ships, and Dooku and Luke returned to Dagobah.


	11. Goodbye, Master

When they reach Dagobah, they found Yoda to be very weak. Dooku realized, in horror, that his old mentor was sick and quite possibly dying.

"Become one with the Force I soon shall."

Dooku paled and reached for his Master when a coughing spell hit him. He cradled his teach in his lap.

Luke got a bowl of warm water and a soft rag. He dampened it and handed it to Dooku. The old man gently patted the tiny Jedi's forehead, fighting back tears. He had always thought that Yoda would out-live him.

The hours passed slowly for the two younger Jedi as they kept watch over the ancient Master.

Dooku had abandoned the rag and was now merely stroking Yoda's head as Yoda had always done for him when he was a boy and had been sick or scared.

Luke watched sadly. He had grown fond of Yoda, but he knew that this was tearing Dooku apart. He reach for him through their mental bond.

Sorrow, denial, and self-anger washed over him from his teacher.

"Forgive me, Master," Dooku said, choked by tears.

"Your fault this is not."

The man sniffled.

"I should have been here to take care of you."

"More important... matters you... had."

Cradling him in his arms, Dooku nuzzled his great head on his Master's chest. Yoda weakly stroked his hair.

"Always... with... you... will... I... be,... my... son."

Grand Master Yoda passed into the Force at last.

For the first time in year, for the first time since Padme died, Dooku wept.

Luke bowed his head sadly. He went outside to think. He spoke to Obi-Wan's spirit, learned that Leia was his sister, and meditated for a while.

He went back inside to find Dooku curled up in his bed like a frightened, lost child, clutching a tiny lightsaber hilt to his chest.

Luke pulled a blanket over his mentor, gently brushed a stray lock of hair from the man's face, and began to make some dinner.

Dooku awoke just as Luke finished dinner.

"What do we do now?"

The Master's face hardened with resolve and determination.

"We complete out mission; we destroy the Empire."


	12. Victory

Dooku was silent as he and Luke were led to meet Vader.

"Here are two of the rebels, Lord Vader. They claim there are no others on the planet."

The officer handed Vader their lightsabers.

"They were armed with only these."

"Thank you, Captain. You're dismissed."

They left, and Vader looked at Dooku.

"So you _are_alive. I thought I sensed your presence on Bespin."

Dooku sneered at the Sith, and Vader turned his attention to Luke.

"The Emperor will be pleased, my son."

He took them to Palpatine.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you showed yourself, Tyranus," he said to Dooku.

"I don't answer to that name anymore. I am Tyln Dooku, and I am a Jedi."

The Emperor cackled.

"Yes, of course."

Vader gave the Emperor their lightsabers, and he picked up the smaller one. Dooku burned with anger.

How dare Palpatine touch Yoda's lightsaber?

"So Yoda survived as well? I should have guessed he would."

Dooku's shoulder slumped, and his head bowed.

"Yes, I sense your sadness, Dooku. He's dead, isn't he?"

Neither Jedi answered.

"No matter. Young Skywalker shall soon call me 'master'."

"You're wrong. Soon we'll be dead, and you with us," Luke said calmly.

Palpatine smiled evilly.

"If you're talking about your rebel friends, I assure you we will be quite safe. They're walking right into a trap."

Anger boiled up in Luke and Dooku.

"Yes. I can feel your anger. You want to kill me."

They held back and sought to calm themselves.

Dooku fought the urgings of the Darkside and glanced worriedly at Luke. The young man wasn't as strong at withstanding the Darkside like he was.

Luke looked at their lightsabers.

"Yes. You want this. You want to take it and kill me. Go ahead. I am defenseless. Give in to your anger."

_/Stay strong, Luke./_

_/I'm trying./_

_/There is no try./_

The rebel fleet arrived and was ambushed.

Luke's control snapped. His 'saber flew to his hand, the yellow-green blade burst to life, and he swung at Palpatine.

Vader blocked his attack, and they began to battle.

Dooku called his weapon to his hand, activated it, and leaped into the fray. He made sure he bore the brunt of Vader's attacks, all the while mentally urging Luke to control his emotions and let go of his anger.

Luke did as told, but when Vader discovered the truth about Leia in his thoughts, his control snapped again. He attack Vader savagely.

"No, Luke! No!" Dooku cried in vain.

The young Jedi soundly beat Vader and cut off his right hand.

"Good. Now kill him and take your place at my side as my apprentice," Palpatine said.

Luke came back to himself and deactivated his 'saber.

"No. I am a Jedi like my father before me. I'll _never_turn to the Darkside."

Dooku smiled proudly.

"Then you will die."

Palpatine blasted Luke with Force Lightning, and for the first time in years, Dooku didn't know what to do. He could only watch Luke thrash about in pain.

"Father! Help me!" Luke cried to Vader.

Vader threw the Emperor down to the power core and collapsed, damaged by the Force Lightning.

Dooku and Luke dragged him to his shuttle.

"Luke, help me take off my mask."

"But you'll die without it."

"Nothing can stop that now. Just once I want to look upon you with my own eyes."

They removed the mask, and Dooku noticed, with a bitter joy, that his eyes were blue once again.

"You were right. Tell your... sister you... were right."

Anakin Skywalker passed into the Force.

Dooku and Luke watched the suit burn and turned to the celebration with the Ewoks. The galaxy celebrated the defeat of the Empire. A New Republic would be built.

A New Republic was indeed built, under the guidance of Dooku.

The Senate was restored, democracy rose again, and a Supreme Chancellor was elected.

The Jedi Temple was rebuilt, and the Jedi Order began anew under the watchful eye of the new Grand Master, Tyln Dooku.


End file.
